


The Prince That Was Promised

by Sweetra07



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Born to Rhaegar and Lyanna, F/M, Jon and Daenerys are twins, The Prince That Was Promised, Val is their older sister
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 21:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17691014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetra07/pseuds/Sweetra07
Summary: What if the tragedy at Summerhall never happened. King Aegon V would see to it that the prophecy of the prince that was promised would be fulfilled by arranging Rhaegar's marriage to Lyanna. All rights of A song of Ice and Fire is owned by George R. R. Martin.





	The Prince That Was Promised

Aegon the fifth had summoned the woodswitch again. The woodswitch had first been bought to court by Jenny of Oldstones, his son’s wife. Aegon had at first dismissed his son and his bride from attending court when Duncan broke his betrothal off, leaving Aegon to deal with the a very angry Lord Baratheon. The rest of his children had followed in their older brother’s suit and broke off their betrothals as well. 

Aegon spared a glance at his grandson, Rhaegar. Of all his children and grandchildren, Rhaegar would surely be the best King out of all of them. Rhaegar had been born at Summerhall as the woodswitch had prophesized a dragon would be born. Aegon thought it would be an actual dragon, but he was happy with Rhaegar. Aegon wanted to see if Rhaegar was the prince that was promised that the woodswitch had prophesized all those years ago. 

The woodswitch stood in front of the throne room, facing the King. She was bought by Jenny of Oldstones. The King was thankful for Jenny as the woodswitch would have been hard to find otherwise. Duncan and Jenny didn’t have any children together, but it didn’t matter to the King because his future heir was Rhaegar. Rhaegar was now eight years old and he was adored by all his relatives.

King Aegon spoke in a clear, loud voice, “Do you know why I have summoned you here woodswitch?” The woodswitch’s face remained unmoved as Aegon continued, “you prophesized that the prince that was promised would be born from my grandchildren’s line, Aerys and Rhaella. Through their line, my great grandson was born, Rhaegar.” Aegon looked at Rhaegar fondly who was standing next to the Iron Throne. “Is he the prince you prophesized?” He asked the woodswitch. 

The woodswitch replied, “The prince you speak of is not your great grandson.” 

Aegon was outraged, “you said he would be born through Aerys and Rhaella.”

“So, I did, but the prince you seek will be born from Rhaegar’s line.” Aegon was shocked but stared at the woodswitch as she continued with her prophecy. “But be warned, for the prince you seek can only be born from a line of ice and fire.” 

“Ice and fire.” Aegon repeated not quite understanding what the woodswitch was saying. 

“Fire is House Targaryen, but you still need Ice,” the woodswitch told him. 

“Ice, so the girl has to have ice in her veins. Could it be a girl from the North where it’s called the land of always winter?” Aegon asked her. The woodswitch nodded. “Does Lord Stark have any daughters?” He asked his counselors. 

“He has a daughter that was just born, your Grace,” one of his counselors answered him. 

Aegon was relieved, “Write to Lord Stark, tell him that his daughter is now betrothed to my great grandson, Rhaegar. They will be wed when the girl bleeds.” Aegon was getting old and he wanted to meet the promised prince as soon as time would allow him. 

So, it was decreed that Rhaegar would marry the daughter of Lord Stark when the girl came of age. “When she is old enough, I want her sent here to Kings Landing, she can be a companion to Shaena.” Shaena who had also just been born was the child Aerys had been the proudest of. He wanted to betroth her to Rhaegar so Aegon was relieved to have another option. He didn’t like the Targaryen tradition unlike his son and grandson. “I also want to announce that Rhaegar will be my official heir after my passing.” The people clapped and cheered. Aegon wasn’t about to leave Aerys as his heir since he was already showing signs of madness.

 

 

Lyanna arrived at King’s Landing when she was three and ten years old. She had already bled so they were making plans for a wedding. Her father had accompanied her, and he would stay with her until she was married. They bowed to the King, Lyanna was trained at an early age on the etiquettes of a future princess and future queen as Rhaegar was the official heir. Lyanna wore a white fancy velvet dress that showed off her figure. 

King Aegon was sitting on the Iron Throne with his family on all sides. Rhaegar was standing on his right next to his parents, while Duncan and his wife were standing on the King’s left. 

“Girl, come forward,” the King commanded. Lyanna stepped forward slowly but the King kept beckoning her to step closer. “I’m an old man, I have trouble seeing.” Lyanna now stood directly in front of the Iron chair. “A pretty girl”, he looked between Duncan and Rhaella. Lyanna was indeed pretty with her high cheek bones, pouty lips, and her steel, grey eyes. “Well, what do you think?” He asked them. 

Rhaella stepped forward, “She is a very pretty girl.” Rhaella gave her a comforting smile. 

Then Duncan said, “If you didn’t betroth her to Rhaegar, there would be plenty of men fighting for a chance to win her hand,” Duncan laughed and Lyanna blushed deeply. 

“A competition isn’t bad, I think it would be healthy for Rhaegar and it would give him a chance to stop reading,” King Aegon replied to his son. This time Rhaegar blushed. 

“Does she bleed?” The King asked Rickard Stark. Lyanna blushed deeper as she was standing next to the royal family. Her father replied that she did indeed bleed. “Good, then we will have the wedding in a month, you are dismissed pretty girl.” Lyanna bowed and then turned to walk back to her father who was waiting for her. They were soon shown to their rooms afterwards. 

 

 

Lyanna married Rhaegar at the end of the month. Rhaegar had placed his dragon cloak on her, and then he kissed her, it was more like a peck. It was so quick that Lyanna had almost missed it, she understood that he thought of her as a child. 

They sat quietly during the wedding feast. His family was happy that Rhaegar at one and twenty was finally married. Lyanna didn’t see much of Rhaegar but she did see his mother and sister, she had already grown close to them. Her father would be leaving the very next day, leaving her alone in a place full of strangers. 

There was plenty of people dancing but not Rhaegar and Lyanna. The hall was filled with people. Lyanna thought that these families came to see her. Lyanna didn’t disappoint them as they said that she was beautiful, and her beauty was only fitting as the wife of the Dragon prince. She was in a scarlet wedding dress, the red represented House Targaryen. Rhaegar whispered in her ear, “are you having a good time?” She nodded, unsure of what to say. “Listen, I don’t know if anyone told you,” he had her attention immediately for she was intrigued for two reasons. One of them was that he usually avoided her and the second being her curiosity. Told her what? “During the bedding, there would be witnesses to the consummation,” he told her, relieved to have gotten it out. 

Lyanna froze and turned white. People would be watching her and Rhaegar consummating their marriage. She was already nervous about that night. Old Nan had explained everything to her before she left for King’s Landing but she was still dreading that night. She started shaking and went to grab the goblet of wine in front of her. If she could get drunk, she’ll make sure to drink enough so she wouldn’t remember that horrid night that was to come. Rhaegar sensed her discomfort and grabbed her hand, it was the first time he had shown her any affection, so she was surprised when he did it. He usually ignored her and would leave the room as quickly as possible when she arrived. “I didn’t mean to scare you, I just wanted to make sure you knew. I thought someone would tell you.”

“I’m glad you told me,” Lyanna said wearily. During the feast, she drank more than necessary when she wasn’t even planning on drinking in the first place. From across the room, her father gave her a displeasing look, but she didn’t care as he wouldn’t say anything in front of all these people. Rhaegar noticed but didn’t do anything to stop her. 

Then it was time for the bedding. Lyanna was only glad that no one could pick her up and tear off her clothes. At least she would still have that part of her dignity. They walked to Rhaegar’s room with a few people who would apparently be joining them. Lyanna was wobbly and dizzy, so she was grateful when Rhaegar offered his hand. 

They entered Rhaegar’s room, with his uncle Duncan, his father Aerys, and maester Pycelle. Lyanna blushed and hoped this would be over as quickly as possible. Rhaegar apparently had the same idea because he didn’t bother taking off her clothes, just her small clothes underneath as she laid on the bed. Lyanna wanted to cover her face but she just closed her eyes tightly. She felt Rhaegar enter her and she felt a sharp pain. She let out a small noise, because she didn’t want to yell out with people in front of her. There were a few tears as he continued to move inside of her. She held the sheets tightly. Lyanna thanked the gods that it didn’t take long and that it was quickly over. After Rhaegar’s release, Lyanna moved so Pycelle could see the blood on the bed still trying not to make eye contact with anybody.

Then everyone left and Rhaegar and Lyanna were left alone. Rhaegar had gone to bar the door. Lyanna was sitting on the bed, a few tears stained her cheeks. She quickly wiped them away before Rhaegar could see but he spotted them, nonetheless. “I’m sorry, if we had taken more time, the pain would be less, but I wanted them to quickly leave,” Rhaegar said coming near her. 

Before he could come any closer, Lyanna sprang up and went hurriedly to the chamber pot, bending down, and emptying her stomach inside. She was too embarrassed to get up afterwards, long after she was finished so she stayed sitting there. What would the Prince think of her now? Her father would be furious if he ever found out what had happened. 

She felt a hand on her shoulder. Lyanna turned around reluctantly to face him. His face was kind, it wasn’t the scornful face she expected to see. Rhaegar held out his hand for her to take. 

Silently, Lyanna took it and he helped her up, she avoided looking at him. “Now, you know what happens when you have too much drink,” he gave her a small smile as he led her to the bed. 

Lyanna blushed, “Is that why you didn’t say anything? You wanted me to understand what would happen on my own?” She asked him curiously. His silence confirmed it for her. “My father would not have let me. He would have just scolded me.”

Rhaegar stared at her for a long time, his indigo eyes burned her skin. “You’re not under your father’s care anymore.” 

I’m just under yours! Lyanna thought as she sat on the bed. 

“I shall send for a maid to help you,” Rhaegar said walking towards the door. “You shall have the room to yourself tonight.”

“You are not coming back?” Lyanna asked curiously. 

“There is no need as we already consummated this union.” 

“But this is your room!” Lyanna inquired. “Where will you go?”

Rhaegar looked at her curiously, wondering why she would ask. In truth, she wasn’t complaining or grieving over his loss. Lyanna just wanted to know. 

“I will stay with Daeron,” Rhaegar replied. He quickly left before she could inquire anymore. Lyanna laid her head on the pillow as she waited for a maid to come help her take off this dreadful corset.

**Author's Note:**

> First, I would like to congratulate all the winners of the Rhaegar and Lyanna awards. I am sorry to say that I have never read their works, not because I don't like them but as a writer, I do not like being influenced by other writers. I am sure all of the works are great as the readers voted for them. :)
> 
> Second, I am sorry that I let the haters get to me. I'm sorry you hate my work but we all have our own interpretations either with the characters or theories. That being said there are many theories out there and we can all agree to disagree. I am an English major and English majors can pretty much make an argument that you've never even thought of. I have seen my fellow peers suggest something about certain stories we've read in class and the rest of us were all shocked because we didn't see that before. That being said, sorry not sorry. :)
> 
> Third, there will probably be some minor changes as I go and edit these out. I have already changed chapter 1. I might even add a few chapters here and there before I skip to Harrenhal. Last time around, I think I went right away to Harrenhal but I think I will add a few chapters especially between Lyanna and Shaena.


End file.
